Lily and James: a fluffy story
by West Winger
Summary: Just a little l/j fanfic


Lily and James: A fluffy story!!!!!  
  
"JAMES!!!!!!!" Lily called while walking down the stairs from the Girl's dormitory to the Commons room.  
  
"Yes, Lil" replied James trying to sound innocent.  
  
"I am going to kill you!" glared Lily.  
  
"Well whatever for my dear?"  
  
"For putting dungbombs in my bed"  
  
"I don't know what you are referring to."  
  
"Don't play cute with me James. I am going to get you!" said Lily while storming out the portrait hole.  
  
Starting to laugh uncontrollably, James turned to the other two Maurders, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, sitting beside him. "That was good!" laughed James  
  
"I dunno know James, Lily looked pretty mad. I think she meant what she said!" Remus said with a slight chuckle.  
  
"Ya, you are going to get it!" Laughed Sirius.  
  
"Oh you two have no faith. If I know Lily, and I do, she will fume over it for a little while then forget about it. I mean come on! This is Lily! She doesn't have it in her." Replied James smugly.  
  
"I think you are seriously mistaken." Said Remus shaking his head. "We have known Lily for six years! She is one of our best friends. Has she ever let you live anything down?"  
  
James stopped laughing. "Uh-oh"  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"EWHHHHHHH! I am going to get him!" glared Lily to her other two best friends, Jessica and Mia. "He is going to regret this."  
  
Jessica and Mia nodded in approval and started to think up wicked deeds to help their furious best friend. They had been best friends since they started at Hogwarts six years ago. They knew the Maurders pretty well. Mia was an attractive curly haired blonde with a great sense of humor. She was currently dating Sirius and they made a pretty cute couple when they weren't at each others thoughts. Jessica on the other hand had brown wavy hair and was dating a boy in Ravenclaw but it was a wide know fact to the other two girls that she had a crush on Remus and the kid in Ravenclaw wouldn't last long. Lily was known for her fiery red hair and dazzling green eyes. She, like her two best friends, had fallen for one of the Maurders, the very one who would soon suffer from her wrath. All three were the most popular girls in Gryffindor and had the boys fawning over them.  
  
"What about if we put Filibuster Fireworks in his soup tomorrow! I would love to see the look on his face!" enquired Mia.  
  
"Or stick an exploding snap in his boxer shorts!" laughed Jessica.  
  
"I don't want to leave any permanent damage, so lets go with the filibuster fireworks in his soup." Said Lily. The two other girls nodded in agreement.  
  
"Okay but I still think the boxer short idea would have been funnier." Exclaimed Jessica. "That is unless Lil has some unseen reason against it!"  
  
Lily blushed and said "I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"Oh come on Lil! We both know you like him." Snickered Mia. "It is just a matter of time before we have some more love birds in the group!"  
  
"And I am sure that went goes for Jessica and Remus! But anyways I don't like him. I mean come on! We are friends!" answered Lily.  
  
"Best friends" responded Mia.  
  
"Hey! Wait! What do you mean that goes for me and Remus!" cried Jessica!  
  
"Oh nothing" the two other girls giggled in unison and walked off to formulate their plan.  
  
**&**&**&**&**&**&** Commons Room**&**&**&**&**&**&**  
  
"LILY" screamed James as he came through the Portrait hole.  
  
"Oh hello James! What happened to you? Ever heard of getting your food in your mouth instead of diving right into it!" said Lily while trying to suppress her laughter.  
  
"I can't believe you did this!"  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"THIS!!!!!!"  
  
"I am sorry James but you are going to have to help my memory out. I mean you are the one who comes barging into here wearing your dinner" replied Lily innocently.  
  
"UUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" huffed James with raised arms as he pounded up the stairs to the boys dormitory. He could here the three girls laughing as he slammed the door shut. Minutes later Remus and Sirius entered with smug looks on their faces.  
  
"Hate to say it hate but. oh wait. No I don't. TOLD YOU SO!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Remus.  
  
"Yeah buddy! I'm with Moony here, you asked for it!" Sirius said.  
  
"I can't believe you two! My two best friends should be sticking up for me!" yelled James.  
  
"And what! Get yelled at by my girlfriend! Hmph! No way." Said Sirius. "And don't tell me that you didn't enjoy the attention from Lily. I know you fancy her!"  
  
"What! I do not! She is just my friend. A very good friend." Cried James.  
  
"Best friend to be exact. And don't tell me you didn't get jealous when she dated Jason Creevy last month. Your fists where so tight when you saw them that your knuckles were white." Explained Remus.  
  
"Just like ours when you see Jess and Bill from Ravenclaw together." Smirked James.  
  
Sirius laughed a little before saying, "No he gives them the evil eye."  
  
"What are you to talking about? I thought we were talking about Lily and James!" defended Remus.  
  
"Oh come on admit it, both of you! You like them!" said Sirius happy that he had a girlfriend and would not be put on the spot like this. "I know both of you. Ask them out and be done with it!" Sirius chuckled to himself and left to go find his Mia.  
  
"He does have a point." Sighed James.  
  
"But she is still going out with the idiot from Ravenclaw" Remus said with a sigh to match James.  
  
"Oh, I am pretty sure she likes you. I was talkin' to Lils and she said that Jessica thinks you have a nice tush and is probably going to dump the Ravenclaw." James said in a matter-a-fact tone.  
  
"Great!!!!!!! This weekend is a Hogsmeade trip! I can go with Jessica, you with Lily and Sirius with Mia! It will be perfect!" exclaimed Remus with a giant smile on his face.  
  
"Wow! What a mood change! And who said I was going with Lily. We are friends and that is all she thinks of me!" said James now feeling slightly depressed.  
  
"What! Of course she likes you! I know so. This Lil we are talkin about she has had a crush on you since 4th year! I can't believe you haven't noticed it!"  
  
"Moony! I don't think."  
  
Seeing that he wasn't getting through, Remus took a pillow and whacked it across the back of James's head stopping him mid-sentence. "Will you shut up already Prongs! Of course she fancies you. You are just so thickheaded that you don't see the looks she gives you! Probably cause you engrossed in staring at her." Remus added the last part under his breath. "Come on! It will be fun! You ask her while I ask Jess. K?"  
  
"Huhhh! Okay. But if she says no then this is all your fault!"  
  
"Alright! But she won't say No."  
  
******* Back in the commons room with Lily and her friends ***************  
  
"OOOOOHHHHH!!!!!! That was so funny! Did you see the look on his face. PRICELESS!! He will never think of messing with me again!" exclaimed Lily  
  
"Yeah! He will defiantly choose some other dimwit girl next time!" Mia said through her laughter.  
  
"Oh come on guys, you don't think it was a little sad that his male ego was hurt" mocked Jessica with sarcasm dripping from every word.  
  
They all screamed "NO!!!" at the same time and doubled over in laughter which got them stares from the other people in the room. After a few minutes they were able to regain the composure.  
  
"Hey sweetie" said Sirius with a sly grin on his face and slipped into the chair Mia was sitting in.  
  
"Hey Hun! You look happy, anything interesting happy lately?" Mia responded eyeing Sirius like he was up to no good which was normally the case.  
  
"No, no. Just had a nice chat with Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dee up stairs. He by the way, nice shot Lily!"  
  
"Thank you, Thank you very much! James wasn't too hurt was he?" Lily said with a little bit of concern though she would never admit.  
  
Hearing the change in her tone, Sirius eyed her before saying, "No. Your lover boy is fine."  
  
Lily blushed and opened her mouth only to have to close it again when the group tumbled over in laughter.  
  
"Oh give it up! You've been caught red handed!" joked Jessica.  
  
"Oh Jess I wouldn't be feeling so care free! You have your own up there to. You the one that supposedly has the nice butt.!" Laughed Sirius.  
  
That made Jessica stop laughing and she chuckled a pillow from the couch at his head which hit its mark.  
  
Before anything bad could happen, Mia interjected and said "Okay, Okay! I have an idea. How bout' we go to Hogsmeade this weekend. Lily and James, Jess and Remus, and Me and Sirius here. That okay with everyone." The two girls nodded and then started to blush furiously.  
  
"Well then I had better go tell Bill it isn't working out between us. See ya guys later!" said Jessica while walking out the portrait hole.  
  
"Bye Jess!"  
  
Mia and Sirius then just started to eye Lily.  
  
"What??. Okay, Okay! I am going! Geesh!" Lily said and got up from her seat to go find James when she saw him walk down the stairs from the boys dorm.  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^ Stair Case ^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*  
  
As James and Remus walked down the stairs, James caught sight of Lily. Oh this is never going to work! We are friends and that is all she thinks of me! OHHHHHHH!!! Why am I doing this? Stopping at the bottom of the stairs James was about to turn back when he heard his name being called and saw Lily coming over.  
  
"James! He listen I am sorry bout the dinner thing. Truce?" Lily said hopefully as she held out her hand.  
  
A small smile slid onto his face when he took her hand and said "Okay truce."  
  
"Good," Lily said with a smile.  
  
"Um. Lily. I was . a um ah. wondering um. if you would. umm that is if you. um want to ah. go to. um." but that was all he could get out when he heard Jason Creevy, Lily's Ex, call her.  
  
"Lily" he shouted.  
  
Lily turned around to see Jason running up to her.  
  
"Oh Hi Jason!" Lily said but not really wanting to. She wanted to hear what James had to say. She could see he was annoyed and a little disappointed of this interruption.  
  
"Lily, This is a Hogsmeade weekend and I was wondering." James heart dropped. How could stupid old Creevy come up to them while the were talking and just butt in like this. ". if you.."  
  
"Jason" Lily interrupted in annoyance. She felt the same way James felt. "I was having a conversation here with James. If you don't mind I would like to finish it before I start another." Lily finished not meaning for it to come out as rudely as it did but then again Jason was the one who had butted into their conversation to began with.  
  
Jason, looking like a deer caught in the headlights, quietly responded "Um. Okay Lily. I guess I will just talk to you later. um bye then." He turned on his heels and walked back in the direction he came from.  
  
"Humph! How rude." Lily said turning back to James "What were you saying James?" she said with a smile.  
  
Feeling a bit more confidante then before, James said with out stuttering like an idiots, " Lily, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"  
  
Smiling, Lily responded, "I would love to."  
  
"Great!" Then he and Lily walked over to where Sirius, Mia, and Remus were sitting.  
  
"All set for this weekend Prongs?" gleamed Sirius.  
  
"Yeah Padfoot." James said while putting his arm around Lily. Lily just blushed a little then leaned into him much to the satisfaction of James.  
  
"Do you guys know where Jessica is?" Remus asked while he scanned the Commons Room.  
  
"Yeah, she went to go find Bill." Answered Mia who was still seated in the armchair with Sirius.  
  
"oh" said Remus looking down at his shoes.  
  
Lily, seeing the change in Remus added "To go break up with him."  
  
"OH." Remus replied but this time he perked up a bit. "Um. and what was the reason for her new decision?" Remus asked once again staring at his shoes.  
  
They grouped laughed a little and someone said "To go out with you!!!!!!!!!" This comment brought out more laughter from the group and Remus just sat their with a giddy grin on his face.  
  
Just then Jessica walked back through the portrait hole and eyed the boisterous group suspiciously.  
  
Remus seeing that she had walked in went over to her and asked, "Can I talk to you?." then seeing that he group had quieted completely, he added ". outside."  
  
When they left, the two couples went into hysteric laughter that ended ten minutes later when Professor McGonagall threatened to give detentions.  
  
-------------------(--------(-----------(---------@  
  
So. how did you like my story! Com on tell me! Please Review!  
  
-Emily 


End file.
